


I told you I wouldn't forget.

by Name_mp4



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Name_mp4/pseuds/Name_mp4
Summary: Ingrid has been rather stressed out recently, so Sylvain sees the stars align at the perfect opportunity to help her relax.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	I told you I wouldn't forget.

“Sylvain, what the hell is this all about?” Ingrid asked, still blindfolded.

“You’ll see soon enough, Ing.” Sylvain led her to a table, and got her to sit down. Clearing his throat, he removed the blindfold, revealing to her the rather romantic setting he had for her.

Ingrid noticed a bunch of different platters on the table, able to smell all kinds of food. There were candles, rose petals and a bottle of champagne on there too. The main thing that she noticed was that Sylvain was wearing a butler’s outfit.

“Good evening madam, I shall be your host for tonight, Sir Gautier. Your schedule for tonight is a lovely meal, followed up by a relaxing time in the baths, and a calm ending in your bed.”

“Sylvain, cut the bullshit. What is going on here?”

“Here are your meals to choose from. Enjoy.” Sylvain bowed before lifting the covers off of each of the platters, revealing an assortment of meals, ranging from different meats, to vegetables, a hefty helping of gravy, a small mountain of mashed potatoes and to top it all off, a desert at the side consisting of a small cake topped with melted chocolate and some cream, with a sauce at the side.

“You… you’re serious with this aren’t you?” Ingrid asked, in awe at the spread before her.

“Happy birthday Ingrid. Told you I wouldn’t forget.” Sylvain said with a smile.

“Sylvain… you didn’t need to do this for me you know.” Ingrid said with a faint blush, completely hidden by the beaming smile on her face.

“I wanted to. You’ve been working so hard recently, fighting a lot, so I thought I’d give you the best birthday you’ll have for years to come.”

“Come here.” Ingrid said, standing up to pull him into a tight hug. “Thank you so much Sylvain. I don’t know what to say.”

“You better eat before it gets cold.” Sylvain said, sitting down at the side.

“You’re eating this too you know. I know that I enjoy my food, but even this is too much for only me. Plus, it’s only right you have some yourself, going to all this trouble for me.” Ingrid said, beginning to pile food onto her plate.

“Oh, I only organised this all, Dedue over there did all the master level cooking.” Sylvain said, waving over to Dedue, who was leaning against the kitchen door frame, wearing an apron that said “Kiss the cook” on it, an accomplished smile on his face.

“Even if you didn’t do the cooking yourself, this is still amazing and beyond anything I could’ve dreamed of you doing for me.”

“I’ll be happier when I see you dig into the food and that familiar smile shows up. The one that shows when you’re seemingly in heaven, which occurs while you’re eating some top tier food.”

“You’re not scheming anything are you? Not just some opportunity to try and get me in a really happy mood before I go to bed?”

“Ingrid if I wanted that from you I would’ve just asked. And you know that. Just eat already, honestly.” Sylvain said, a genuine smile on his face. Ingrid knew she could trust that smile, it was a sight she knew all too well.

Ingrid dug into the feast, savouring it all, managing to devour the whole lot of it without much trouble, with a little help from Sylvain, and Dedue who was also invited over to enjoy the food too. Eventually, everyone was sat relaxing, too full to do anything else.

“Thank you Dedue, for the excellent meal. And thank you too Sylvain for organising this all.”

“It was my pleasure. Enjoy your birthday, Ingrid.” Dedue said politely, leaving the two alone.

“So, you said that there were baths after the meal right?” Ingrid said.

Sylvain nodded in reply.

“So… would you mind carrying me there Sir Gautier?” Ingrid said, a sly smirk on her face.

“It would be my pleasure.” Sylvain said, walking over to her seat, carefully picking her up, Ingrid clinging to him. He navigated to the indoor baths, sitting her down on the bench outside. “I’ll leave you be for now, I’ll be in my office when you’re finished in here.” He said, turning to leave.

He was stopped as Ingrid grabbed his arm, a sad look on her face. “You’re leaving me here?” She asked, disappointed.

“Well you wouldn’t want me in there with you, would you?” Sylvain replied.

“Of course I would, I have no reason not to want you with me. Now come on, let’s get in there.” Ingrid stood up, getting ready to enter the bath.

“If you insist.” Sylvain said.

“Don’t say that like you don’t want to be in here with me, I know you’re lying.” Ingrid replied.

“Guilty.” Sylvain said with a laugh, caught red handed.

Soon enough, they were in the bath next to each other, holding each other tightly.

“You know, I never used to picture you as the really romantic and caring kind, but honestly, I take that back. You really are sweet Sylvain.” Ingrid said, leaning on his shoulder.

“...Sylvain?” Ingrid asked, concerned upon not getting a reply. She looked over and noticed him staring forward, shaking lightly and beginning to cry. Panicking, she shook him, trying to get him back to reality.

He snapped back, looking around, trying to find Ingrid. He found her again and held her tighter than before.

“Sylvain what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Ingrid asked.

“I… I had a dream there. More like a nightmare.” Sylvain said, taking a deep breath. “That’s why I looked for you instantly when I came back here. I thought I’d lost you. I watched you get murdered before my eyes and then was plunged into a dark maze. I was just… running, and running. Forever. I was giving up until your voice came through and pulled me back out. It was like I was brought from the darkness to the light, just because I had you there for me.”

Ingrid was crying too now. “Sylvain, I am never leaving you. You give me too much happiness to ever consider leaving.” She planted a kiss on his cheek, making him look her in the eyes. Sylvain pulled her into a deep kiss, tears flowing down both their faces still. They broke from the kiss eventually, staring into each other’s eyes before they both went to pull the other into a hug.

Neither of them had a care in the world at that point in time, except for being there for their lover. They relaxed in the bath together for about another half an hour, both feeling tired from crying so much. After getting dried off and dressed again, they returned to their bedroom, too tired to even do anything.

Not a sound was heard in their room, but that was all that was needed to feel the peacefulness that both of them felt. They cuddled up in bed together, happy in each other’s embrace.

“Hey Ingrid?” Sylvain spoke up.

“Yeah Sylvain?” Ingrid replied, looking into his eyes.

“I told you I wouldn’t forget.” Sylvain said, a loving smile on his face. Ingrid smiled and held him closer, and with that, they fell asleep, both the happiest they possibly could be.


End file.
